bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Drugi TSO
(Proszę piszcie na dyskusję) TSO Wstęp Witam nowy Userze!Mam nadzieję że ci się tu spodoba.PS Wpiszesz mi się do kumpli?--DARNOK 2 18:44, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Farciarz marzę o Kaxiumie --Drugi TSO 18:48, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Świetny set co nie?--DARNOK 2 Na pewno --Drugi TSO 20:48, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Nie moę wpisać Ci się do kumpli, komp mi się zawiesza Wpisz mnie proszę --Drugi TSO 13:13, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki wielkie --Drugi TSO 15:01, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) fajny tan ackar nie?Może wstaię sobie jego foto do szablonów.Chcesz mieć szablon????--Aritika władca Guratti 16:34, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Witamy serdecznie!D.O.M.I.nick 16:57, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki Jakbyś mógł to zrób mi ramkę --Drugi TSO 17:57, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Już!!!D.O.M.I.nick 18:06, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Zrobić ci kolorową stronę?D.O.M.I.nick 18:07, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli Ty czy Matuśiek możecie to prosze was bardzo --Drugi TSO 18:12, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Grr... Darnok mnie wyprzedził!D.O.M.I.nick 18:13, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) He,he,he Jaki ty jesteś przewidiwalny...--DARNOK 2 18:14, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) A dlaczego ty takie ciągi piszesz? nie możesz po prostu króciutko i strona kolorowa?D.O.M.I.nick 18:16, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Co kruciutko?I lubię te wielokropki nie ciągi--DARNOK 2 18:19, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Jakoś tak mi wychodzi PS dzięki za stronę. --Drugi TSO 18:23, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Proszę bardzo!--DARNOK 2 18:25, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) jak chcesz mogę uzupełnić ci szablon bo jest pusty xDDDDD chyba ,że sam robisz,a ja ci dałem statystyki--Aritika władca Guratti 19:09, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Nareszcie się ktoś odezwał!D.O.M.I.nick 19:10, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) na naszej wiki--Aritika władca Guratti 19:13, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Uzupełniłbyś szablon proszę --Drugi TSO 19:29, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok.sam czy tty masz mi powiedzieć co wpisać!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:31, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Powiem Ci Daj zdjęcie serfującego Mata Nuiego, broń miecz Życia i miotacz Thornax, element Życie, status żyje, aktywny, Miejsce pobytu Bara Magna --Drugi TSO 19:40, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Już xDDDDDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 19:45, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) ej,tworze nową wiki tylko niewiem oczym,doradzisz mi?????????--Aritika władca Guratti 19:47, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee....o Transformers?--DARNOK 2 19:53, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) już jest wiki o tranformers!!!Tam na dole jest taki robot i kliknij to będzie ta wiki o tranformers.--Aritika władca Guratti 17:24, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki z stronę--Drugi TSO 08:27, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ej czemu twój szablon jest na dole strony?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:00, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Właśnie nie wiem nie potrafię tego naprawić --Drugi TSO 14:08, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) poprawię ci!!--niezalogowany matuśek 15:43, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) MOŻE BYĆ????????--Aritika władca Guratti 16:17, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Świetny ddddzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiięęęęęęęękkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiii Niema zaco ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 16:22, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Tylko trochę niewidoczny to pewnie przez kolor Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Zmienić?Na jaki i co zmienić?Szablon czy stronę?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:25, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Chyba stronę --Drugi TSO 16:27, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Niezabardzo wiem jak zmienić strone bo wtedy trzeba wyłączyć tryb wizualny,mogłbym zmienić tylko kolor tekstu choć też niewiem czy się uda!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:29, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Umiem takie coś!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:32, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Ja mogę zmienić stronę!Powiedz tylko jaki kolor!--DARNOK 2 16:39, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok to szablon --Drugi TSO 16:50, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) To może na niebieski --Drugi TSO 16:50, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki --Drugi TSO 18:00, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Podoba ci się nasza wikia? D.O.M.I. nick 20:08, lis 6, 2009 (UTC) Pewnie Użytkownicy mili interesujące dyskusje i artykuły Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Użytkownik:Gresh250 - Jak napisałeś, że twój ulubiony film to BIONICLE: Narodziny Legendy to po co dałeś 4 (bez obrazy)? Wiem, że może to taki odruch, bo w końcu to czwarty film Bionicle, ale to jest jednak błąd. Taki odruch zawsze tak robie Przywódca DH Tu gadamy ej amak ma wiele wik-moge dać ci link do wiki o projectach i jakby co na moją�;)--Aritika władca Guratti 13:37, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Chodziło mi o Fanclub Bionicli wiki ale znalazłem ją Masz Świetny podpis Przywódca DH Tu gadamy P.S. Też lubie eksperymentować z podpisami. ja je tworze od początku od samego .dać ci link do mojej wiki?--Aritika władca Guratti 17:59, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Jasne daj Posiadacz Włóczni Protodemis Rozmawiamy Ja też daję link do mojej wiki!--DARNOK 2 18:35, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki Posiadacz Włóczni Protodemis Rozmawiamy Drugi TSO! Dam ci jeszcze link do mojej wiki o Projektach bionicle! http://pl.bionicleproject.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_Project_Wiki Toa Amak 17:09, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) tu jest moja jam ci dam na moją!byłbym wdzięczny jak wejdźiesz--Aritika władca Guratti 18:25, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) chcesz grać w moją grę�? http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Matoran_War Panrahk17 19:43, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Cytaty Dzięki za adresy wikii. Mam pytanie do kogo Vastus powiedział "Czterech na jednego. To nie fair. Przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie sześciu na jednego" Posiadacz Włóczni Protodemis Rozmawiamy A kiedy Stronius powiedział to " Jestem ci wdzięczny, Strakku. Twoje zasługi dla Roxtusa nie będą zapomniane... każę je wyryć na twoim nagrobku." Posiadacz Włóczni Protodemis Rozmawiamy Cytat "Vastusa w "Rajdzie na Vulcanus"-na 100% i Stroniusa chyba też, ale pewien ie jestem--Vezok999 20:13, gru 1, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki Posiadacz Włóczni Protodemis Rozmawiamy Ten cytat Stroniusa jest z 5 części przeprawy wiem bo mam Glatorian 5 -Takanuva737 Starsy Co myślicie na temat ""Starsów"" i końca serii. Posiadacz Włóczni Protodemis Rozmawiamy Eeeee no takie siakie--Ave Caesar,morituri te salutant Tahu i Nektann są fajni a reszta taka o Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Ooooo... Nektann no taki taki ale w lutym go kupie ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 12:00, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Ja myślę o nich by odegarać ich pojedynek --Drugi TSO 12:17, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) W takim razie bym zrobił tak: Nektann odgryza ręke dla Tahu on mu noge, biją się. Przychodzi Rakhasi i dźga ich wykałaczką i wciąga coś białego a Gresh go na odwyk wsadza xD--Aritika władca Guratti 12:26, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Według mnie genialne --Drugi TSO 11:05, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa Napisałeś ,że lubisz karatę, to jaki masz pas?Aritika władca Guratti 19:26, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) w Kwietniu zielony Drugi TSO 19:48, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Witaj, w grupie wiesz kogo, ja od stycznia mam zielony pasAritika władca Guratti 09:07, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Nawzajem --Drugi TSO 10:00, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja już miałem pasowanie na zielony pas, kurczę chyba 13 razy oberwałem, od dwuch nauczycieli najmocniej.Aritika władca Guratti 11:56, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) nauczycieli chodziło mi o pewien punkt przysięgi wiesz jakiej :) Wiem jakiej --Użytkownik: Drugi TSO 14:33, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Masz gg?Aritika władca Guratti 14:38, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Mam Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Ruszyły zapisy do mojej Gry Rahi come back jest ulepszona http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Rahi_come_back Panrahk17 18:33, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj,nie chce spamować ale powiesz mi jak podpisać się?-- bart7456 No,bo ty mi go stworzyłeś-- bart7456 Użytkownik:Bart7456|Bart]] [Użytkownika: bart7456|7456 [... Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Co ci spsułem przepraszam niewiem jak się to robi